First You Have To Die
by Siduel
Summary: Bobby and everyone in the world morn over the lost of the trio that had saved the world and stopped the Apocalypse. While they morn, three people on a greyhound bus start a new life. First one-shot in the Starting Over Series!


_I'm temporarily giving up on my fanfic story _"Angels Are Watching Over you" _since all my files were erased somehow. (Damn you CD of uselessness!) So here's a tiny one-shot. I've always seen people who do this thing called series and wanted to try it out for myself.  
Of and in this _**Castiel has always been a female**_. I'm too lazy on details as to what she looks like so just look up a picture of Cameron from Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicle. (Someone on livejournal said that if Castiel was a girl this is who she imagined Cas would look like so now when I think of a female Castiel I think of her. Thank you whoever it was that said that. I should go and find out but I won't.)_

_**Take a sneak peak of what's to come on my profile!**_

_This hasn't been beta-ed so all mistakes are my own! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I did own these boys, I wouldn't share them with anyone!_

**First You Have To Die**

When the devil was killed, a huge explosion happened. The explosion went as far as a two mile ratio, taking out all the buildings, plants, animals, a certain black Chevy Impala, as well as three very special individuals. Dean, Sam, and Castiel had been caught up in the explossion, with no chance of getting away in time since Castiel was cut off from Heaven. There was no warning for them when it came. No time to run, no time to hid. Only time to watch it come straight for them.

Bobby held a proper funeral for the trio, considering they deserved it. A lot of people attended a funeral that held no physical body of the dearly departed. All their fellow hunters attended. A few of the not-all-that-douchey angels had the balls to show up. Even some of the people the boys had saved before the whole Apocalypse business started attended their funneral. A lot of people were weeping for them. Some damned them for leaving. Missouri wanted to smack the boys for leaving like that, but cried all the same.

All of the angels were questioned about whether Sam and Dean were in Heaven or not. There was no answer for that. They had searched high and low in Heaven for the boys and Castiel to no luck. Some of the hunters set out to question the demons on the whereabouts of the Winchester boys. Not even they knew where the boys were. If they were in Hell, most of the demons would have returned just for a taste of some Winchester. So if neither Sam, Dean or Cas were in Heaven or Hell, where on earth were they?

On a greyhound bus heading nowhere in particular, a young man fluttered his eyes open. The bus was cleared out except for him and two other occupants. Sam turned his head to the side to look at the two other people. He saw his older brother and Cas sitting next to one another. Cas's head rested on the Dean's shoulder sleeping while Dean was staring out the window. Their fingers are entwinded resting in Dean's lap.

They had been on the bus for a few days now, not sure where they were going. The first time they woke up on the bus, questions as to what happened and where they were, were directed at Cas. From what she had gathered, they had been killed in the explosion and brought back by God most likely. Castiel had discovered she no long had angelic powers and was completely human now. Another thing they discovered was their ages had been reduced. Sam looked like he did when Dean came to get him from Stanford. Dean also looked like his twenty-six year old self. Even Cas looked like a few years had been taken off of her. Not only did they look younger, but all the scars and bruises they ever received in their lives were gone. Their bodies had been completely repaired.

Sam had suggested they call Bobby and let them know they were alive when the bus had stopped, but Dean thought it best not to. It was their perfect chance to start a new life, to turn over a new leaf. Sam didn't protest to this idea. He was right. Everyone most likely thought they were dead. So for the past few days they had been riding on the greyhound bus, not sure where to go.

Sam sat up from his possioned to get a better look around. Dean instictively squeezed Cas's hand as his muscles tensed.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean greeted, relaxing his muscles. "Sleep well?"

"A lot better than i did in some of the motels we've stayed in," Sam admitted rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Dean said softly. "Don't worry, won't be long until we're..." he trailed off, not being able to find the right words as to where they were going.

"Home," Cas mumbled.

The brothers look at her then at each other before softly smiling. Yeah, they were going home. They were going to start over. No more Apocalypse to deal with, no more angels to dick them around, no more hunting things that went bump in the night. They were going to live normal apple pie lives. No scratch that, not normal. There was no normal in their lives. Safe. That was the word Sam had used when his brother asked him to come along in the beginning. They were going to live a safe life away from the supernatural beings as much as possible.

_So there you go. The start of a series of _Starting over Series_. All of it will be one-shot with the one with many shots. Review if you like, don't review if you don't._


End file.
